


A bit more

by Green27



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, but not really, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green27/pseuds/Green27
Summary: Maybe oikawa and Iwaizumi’s relationship had always been a bit more than it should have been, or maybe it wasn’t enough.





	A bit more

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so it probably isn’t the best but please enjoy ~

Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s relationship has always been a bit more than it should have been, or at least that’s what some people thought.

Like when Oikawa was 12 and he fell off his bike while him and Iwaizumi were riding up and down his street. “Trashykawa how many times are you gonna fall off your damn bike” he had called out but nether the less ran over to where Oikawa now sat crying. “I-iwa chan it hu-hurts” he hiccuped will sobbing. Iwaizumi lent down and looked into Oikawa’s now red puffy eyes “where does it hurt?” He asked gently, now seeing that Oikawa was actually upset. “M-my knee” was what Oikawa managed to say through his sobs. Iwaizumi lent down and hesitantly presses his lips to Oikawa’s sore knee “there” he said looking up now but avoiding eye contact “it’s all better now, so you can stop crying”. After not hearing anything from the other boy for a few seconds Iwaizumi cautiously directed his gaze to him, only to realise Oikawa had stopped crying and was now looking at him with wide eyes. The expression Oikawa held quickly diminished when he noticed Iwaizumi now looking at him, he quickly gain a teasing expression “are you my mum Iwa-Chan?” Iwaizumi, now embarrassed realising what he actually did stands quickly then hits Oikawa over the head “come on idiot, your mums waiting for us”

Or when they we’re both 15, sitting in Iwaizumi’s room watch an alien movie they had both seen at least 10 times but Oikawa still insisted on watching. “Iwa-chan!” Oikawa had wailed looking at his best friend with a pout on his face. “What is it assikawa” “so mean iwa-chan” and the pout increased. “Just spit it out already” Iwaizumi was tired and annoyed and just wanted to go to sleep “I’m 15 iwa-chan and I still haven’t kiss anyone, what if I never do?!” Oikawa wailed while dramatically throwing himself back into the bed, Iwaizumi gave an exasperated sigh “are you serious Oikawa, you know I haven’t kissed anyone either, it’s not a big deal I’m sure some poor idiot will kiss you sooner or later” he said then rolled his eyes. Then Oikawa sat up quickly with a big smile on his face, that never meant anything good. “Now” was all he said. “What th-“ Iwaizumi started but was quickly interrupted “it can be now” he said “trashykawa-“ Iwaizumi started in a warning tone “ come on Iwa-Chan if it’s not now then it’s never, just kiss me then neither of us will have to worry about it” Iwaizumi gave him a sceptical look, and then Oikawa was moving closer to him or the bed “wait Oikawa, are you actually serious”. The only reply Iwaizumi got was a quick “yep!” Before he felt soft lips touching his.

And again in their 3rd year, after playing the last game of their high school volleyball careers. They had lost to Karasuno and every single person in their team had cried, except Oikawa. Later, when back at Oikawa’s house and Iwaizumi was putting his stuff down, he said with his back still turned toward Oikawa “I’m surprised you kept it together” but the second he had finished his sentence there were arms wrapped around his waisted and the sound of sobbing in his ear. Iwaizumi stiffened at first but relaxed when Oikawa buries his head further into Iwaizumi’s shirt. Iwaizumi sighed and turned around, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. “It’s over” Oikawa sobbed, now soaking Iwaizumi’s shirt. “no it’s not idiot, you can play volleyball in college” Oikawa gave a sad chuckle “that’s not what I mean, I wanna keep playing with you Iwa-Chan, we belong on the same team” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened at that, but he didn’t get the chance to reply “I don’t want you to leave me” Oikawa continued. Iwaizumi tightened his arms around Oikawa “I’m not leaving okay, stop crying” but by now Iwaizumi was crying too, and they both stayed like that in each other’s arms for what felt like hours.

 

Now at 28, Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi on his way out to work ”I’ll see you later” and then he was gone out the door, off to teach at the University. Teaching entomology has been very rewarding and something he’d wanted to do since studying it in college after dropping volleyball thanks to his knee being to injured after high school to continue playing. After Oikawa left, Iwaizumi basked in the quiet of one of the only days he has off from practicing or playing volleyball with the national team, which would never be the same without Oikawa but was still everything he dreamed it would be. So maybe Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s relationship was always been a bit more than it should be, or maybe the problem was it was never enough, until now.


End file.
